On the Surface
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Harm and Mac return from an investigation involving Mikey Roberts. They get a surprise visit from Mic after they arrive at the ball.
1. Chapter 1

_**On the Surface**_

rooster dawn

Pairing: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Surface warfare ball

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Mac return from an investigation involving Mikey Roberts. They get a surprise visit from Mic after they arrive at the ball.

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

Humor is the spice of life.

part one

1500 hours

12 May 2000

United Airlines

flight to DC from Miami

The Admiral, Harm, Mac, and Bud were returning from a training mishap. The originator of the mishap was one Petty Officer Mikey "the Screw up" Roberts. He had been accused of dereliction of duty when he nearly killed a boatload of marines.

The incident had eventually turned from an informal investigation by Lieutenant Bud "the Space Geek" Roberts into a Navy Marine war. Mac and later Harm were sent in to clear up the mess.

Even the Admiral had to get involved as two bird officers were more concerned with a spitting contest than the truth. (Note that's a Marine Colonel and Navy Captain) It was finally resolved when Harm discovered a group of environmental fanatics were responsible.

The Admiral cornered Bud in the back of the airplane. He had to give a speech tonight and he had expected Bud to come up with something three days ago. Now they were busy working on something that didn't seemed like it was a rush, ill conceived, and a poorly written speech.

They worked on it most of the way back to Washington. Bud was a little antsy. He didn't mind writing the speech, but he didn't care for the immediate supervision, instant critique, and constant interruptions that the Admiral brought to the endeavor.

But he understood the Admiral didn't want to look like a fool when he stood up in front of all the other big wigs. So he did his best to put up with him.

Meanwhile Harm and Mac were further up front in the airplane. They had spent the first hour talking before Mac fell asleep. It was the only way she could deal with flying for long periods. She didn't worry about the possibility of something going wrong when she slept.

Harm looked down at her and smiled. It had been a long time since they had flown together, but like always she had a knack of snuggling into him while she slept.

It had surprised him when they first started working together, but later on he became used to it, in fact he enjoyed her snuggling in his arms while she slept.

He leaned back in the seat to close his eyes. He thought back to the conversation they had earlier on the flight, in which he professed to her his desired to have a more intimate relationship with her.

One like the one she had asked him for a few months ago when they were on the ferry in Australia. He had been such a fool to deny her what she wanted. He had always dreamt about wanting more from her too.

She had surprised him when she had asked. He wasn't ready for that kind of conversation with her. What was worse, he had suddenly become tongue-tied. He couldn't say a word. He let her do all the talking.

And of course she interpreted his non response the wrong way. He was such an idiot. He should have made it clear to her that they should wait until they returned to the states before having that conversation.

It would have helped them avoid the pain between them for the last four months. He remembered back to their earlier conversation.

"Sarah, I want to ask you something ... that is ... if it's not too late." he had begun.

Mac had thought 'Wow! It must be something serious if he's addressing me by my given name.' She began to get goose bumps with anticipation. She took a deep breath before replying.

"What is it Harm? You know you can ask me anything."

"I wanted to ask you if your request on the ferry was still on the table. I miss spending time with you. I want to be with you Sarah." he had replied.

"What about Renee? You have been seeing her since we returned from Australia." she asked wondering what had changed.

"I only dated her because I was upset that you had Bugme's ring on your finger. I've come to the realization that I have no interest in her. I keep thinking about you when I'm with her, wishing it was you that I was with.

I'm thinking about telling her tonight that it's been fun, but I don't feel anything for her. She'll understand Sarah. She thinks I'm in love with you anyway." he had explained not realizing what he had said at the time.

"You love me?" she had asked. It was obvious that she had heard his faux pas.

"I think I fell in love with you after our first time flying in Sarah. I saw you at your worse and you were still so very beautiful to me. Not many women could have done what you did that day." he answered hoping that it wasn't too late.

"It's not too late Harm. I only took his ring because I didn't want him to feel totally rejected. I also wanted to light a fire under your six to let you know that if you weren't willing to have a relationship with me, then there were others that were. I love you too Harm." she had replied.

He had wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, but couldn't. They were in uniform and the Admiral wasn't that far away. He wasn't ready to have that talk with him yet.

Their celebration of their declaration would have to wait until later tonight when they could have some privacy.

1700 hours

airplane

The Admiral was finished with Bud. The speech looked pretty good. He had been sitting for a few hours and felt the need to stretch his legs. He decided to get up and walk to the front to see what Harm and Mac were up to.

At first glance he thought he saw Harm reading a file or magazine. What he saw when he got closer surprised him even more. He saw Mac sleeping, cuddling up very close to Harm. If she were any closer she would be in his lap.

Wasn't she supposed to be with Bugme. Wasn't the Commander supposed to be dating Renee Petersen. What was going on here? He stepped in front of Harm and noticed he wasn't sleeping.

"Commander, what is this?" he asked as he gestured with his hand.

"She's sleeping Sir. She likes to use me as a pillow. She says it has something to do with her sleeping on her side when she's in bed Sir." Harm answered hoping it would end there.

"Commander, that's a fish story, I want the truth." the Admiral replied.

"It's how she sleeps on planes when we travel together Sir. I think it goes back to the days we first started traveling together. Being a good-looking man in uniform, I use to get a lot of special attention from the stewardesses.

They would treat me like royalty and ignore Mac. Her way of dealing with it was to give the appearance to the stewardesses that we were a couple. That I was already taken and to stop flirting with me. For all purposes it worked for her.

They stopped ignoring her and started treating her as my significant other. They just believe we're a military couple. And as you know Sir, you don't argue with a marine." answered Harm.

"It's about time squid. It took you long enough." interjected Mac as she slowly woke up and pushed herself off Harm into a sitting position.

"Sorry Sir, I tend to fall asleep on long flights. It makes it easier on my stomach. I sometimes get a little airsick."

All the Admiral could do was shake his head in amazement. These two were perfect for each other. Why did they waste time with other people? The only thing he knew was they were going to drive him into an early retirement.

"I was going to ask you Colonel how you were doing after this fiasco. I know the Navy and Marines don't always see eye to eye, but those two birds were ridiculous. I was about ready to write them both up for insubordination." smiled the Admiral.

"Very tired Sir. You're right, they were very difficult. I think we're going to have to come up with new rules for conduct during an investigation Sir." replied Mac.

"Yes Colonel, I think you're right. You can write something up implying that whenever a Jag lawyer shows up for an investigation anywhere, he or she isn't a lieutenant, commander, or colonel.

They are reincarnations of me. They are me, that is who I am, a two star. I'm glad I came up with such a great idea." smiled the Admiral as he turned and walked away.

Harm and Mac looked at each other and thank God that the Admiral didn't make an issue of how she was sleeping. Harm leaned over and gave Mac a quick kiss before resuming his reading. Mac went back to sleep resting her head on his shoulder.

An hour later Harm slipped out from under Mac. He left his seat to use the facilities. On his way back to his seat he stopped to see the Admiral.

"Sir, may I talk with you?" asked Harm.

"What is it Commander?" returned the Admiral.

"In private Sir." replied Harm.

The Admiral groaned as he got up out of his seat. They walked to one of the service area and began to talk.

"What is it Commander? What can't you talk about in front of the lieutenant?" asked the Admiral.

"What I have to tell you is a secret Sir. We don't want it getting around the office. I'm afraid Bud would tell his wife. And you know Harriet, there isn't a piece of gossip she doesn't like to spread like butter." replied Harm.

"What is this gossip and who is we?" asked the Admiral impatiently. It was like talking to Bud when he was afraid.

"Well Sir, last year before I left to return to flying, I went over to Mac's apartment to say goodbye. She had said a few things a couple of weeks before when Chloe left that I hadn't understood at the time.

It took awhile, but I finally realized what she was telling me, that she loved me. Since I have loved her almost since the day I met her, I decided to ask her to marry me and she accepted. I gave her a ring." sighed Harm.

"I don't understand Commander, if you two are engaged, why have you both been seeing other people?" asked a very confused Admiral.

"Well Sir, it's complicated. I guess the problem first started when she got promoted ahead of me. Then I found out she had gotten closer to Bugme. You know how much I hate him. It put a little strain on our relationship.

Somehow Bugme got the idea in his head that he had a chance with Mac. When he was shipped out I was ecstatic. I thought things would go back to normal, unfortunately tensions between us continued because Bugme kept e-mailing her. That's one of the reasons why we fought in Australia.

I beat him in court and pretty good in that warehouse. The reason Mac had dinner the last night with Bugme was to set him straight and say goodbye.

I guess I got pretty upset when she came back with that stupid ring. I guess that's why I dated Renee a few times over the last few months." moaned Harm.

"Is that why she went to Australia six weeks ago?" asked the Admiral beginning to understand.

"Pay back is a bitch Sir. But we've worked things out over the last few weeks. We're planning on getting married 24 September at the Naval Academy Chapel in Annapolis, four years to the day we met. Sir, we want to keep this information secret for a few more months." replied Harm.

"Congratulations Commander. I always knew that someday this would happen. I'm glad that you're giving me the heads up. I can square it away with the SecNav. Just do me a favor Commander. Stay out of trouble and keep it out of the office.

It's bad enough listening to the Roberts argue and carry on. Somehow I think your fights with the Colonel would be much worse. I expect an invite Commander." smiled the Admiral as he shook the Harm's hand before returning to his seat.

Harm returned to his seat to find Mac awake. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"You're awake?" commented Harm a little surprised.

"My soft pillow disappeared. You told him." replied Mac. It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, I informed him of our status and our plans for September." replied Harm.

"How did he take the news?" asked Mac.

"Surprisingly well. I guess he expected we would sooner or later. He seemed happy for us," smiled Harm.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. Thirty feet away a couple of stewardesses smiled as a third one frowned.

"Pay up Shirley, we told you that they were a couple."


	2. Chapter 2

_**On the Surface**_

rooster dawn

Pairing: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Surface warfare ball

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Mac return from an investigation involving Mikey Roberts. They get a surprise visit from Mic after they arrive at the ball.

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

Humor is the spice of life.

part 2

An hour later Harm slipped out from under Mac. He left his seat to use the facilities. On his way back to his seat he stopped to see the Admiral.

"Sir, may I talk with you?" asked Harm.

"What is it Commander?" returned the Admiral.

"In private Sir." replied Harm.

The Admiral groaned as he got up out of his seat. They walked to one of the service area and began to talk.

"What is it Commander? What can't you talk about in front of the lieutenant?" asked the Admiral.

"What I have to tell you is a secret Sir. We don't want it getting around the office. I'm afraid Bud would tell his wife. And you know Harriet, there isn't a piece of gossip she doesn't like to spread like butter." replied Harm.

"What is this gossip and who is we?" asked the Admiral impatiently. It was like talking to Bud when he was afraid.

"Well Sir, last year before I left to return to flying, I went over to Mac's apartment to say goodbye. She had said a few things a couple of weeks before when Chloe left that I hadn't understood at the time.

It took awhile, but I finally realized what she was telling me, that she loved me. Since I have loved her almost since the day I met her, I decided to ask her to marry me and she accepted. I gave her a ring." sighed Harm.

"I don't understand Commander, if you two are engaged, why have you both been seeing other people?" asked a very confused Admiral.

"Well Sir, it's complicated. I guess the problem first started when she got promoted ahead of me. Then I found out she had gotten closer to Bugme. You know how much I hate him. It put a little strain on our relationship.

Somehow Bugme got the idea in his head that he had a chance with Mac. When he was shipped out I was ecstatic. I thought things would go back to normal, unfortunately tensions between us continued because Bugme kept e-mailing her. That's one of the reasons why we fought in Australia.

I beat him in court and pretty good in that warehouse. The reason Mac had dinner the last night with Bugme was to set him straight and say goodbye.

I guess I got pretty upset when she came back with that stupid ring. I guess that's why I dated Renee a few times over the last few months." moaned Harm.

"Is that why she went to Australia six weeks ago?" asked the Admiral beginning to understand.

"Pay back is a bitch Sir. But we've worked things out over the last few weeks. We're planning on getting married 24 September at the Naval Academy Chapel in Annapolis, four years to the day we met. Sir, we want to keep this information secret for a few more months." replied Harm.

"Congratulations Commander. I always knew that someday this would happen. I'm glad that you're giving me the heads up. I can square it away with the SecNav. Just do me a favor Commander. Stay out of trouble and keep it out of the office.

It's bad enough listening to the Roberts argue and carry on. Somehow I think your fights with the Colonel would be much worse. I expect an invite Commander." smiled the Admiral as he shook the Harm's hand before returning to his seat.

Harm returned to his seat to find Mac awake. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"You're awake?" commented Harm a little surprised.

"My soft pillow disappeared. You told him." replied Mac. It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, I informed him of our status and our plans for September." replied Harm.

"How did he take the news?" asked Mac.

"Surprisingly well. I guess he expected we would sooner or later. He seemed happy for us," smiled Harm.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. Thirty feet away a couple of stewardesses smiled as a third one frowned.

"Pay up Shirley, we told you that they were a couple."

1830 hours

staff car

An hour later the plane landed at the Dulles International Airport. They all got into the car the Admiral had requested to take them back to DC. They had to get a move on or they would be late.

Mac was the first one to be dropped off at her apartment. The Admiral figured it would take her the longest to get ready, but mainly because she lived the closest to the airport.

Sure she was a marine, but getting cleaned up and ready for a formal event wasn't an everyday event. It took time for a woman to get ready even if she were a marine. Before she could closed the door though Harm got out to speak to her.

"I'll be back in an hour to pick you up Mac."

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting Renee?" she answered back.

"Eventually I suppose, but she's usually late. Besides I'm saving all my dances for you." he replied with a smile. He wanted to kiss her right now.

"Rabb! Get back in the car, we're running a tight schedule here." the Admiral ordered.

Harm got back into the car. They went to Harm's place next where they dropped him off. Harm hurried inside to shower and changed into his dress whites. For once in his life he wanted to be on time.

He wanted to pick up Mac and take her to the Surface Warfare Ball. He wanted to take care of her tonight. He wanted to make it special.

Bud was the next one to be dropped off. He would need more time then the Admiral. The Admiral figured Bud would be lucky that his dress whites would be ready. But then again he did have Harriet in his life now. So he wasn't totally out of it anymore.

The Admiral finally drove himself back to his place. He quickly showered and changed. Grabbed a small sandwich and was out the door. He picked Bud up on the way back. He hoped Bud wasn't screwing around on the computer playing some insipid computer game.

If there was one thing he knew about Bud, it was that he was easily distracted and would forget what he was supposed to be doing. Good thing the baby was with a sitter.

Meanwhile Harriet had arrived early to the Surface Warfare Ball dressed in her uniform. Renee looked at her aghast. What was wrong with Bud? Why would he do something like this to this sweet and wonderful woman.

Fortunately she had one of Madonna's gown in the wardrobe truck. She made a quick phone call to one of her crew and Harriet was all set.

They met up with Sydney Warden and Loren Singer.

Harriet cursed to herself. 'Who would have thought Loren was such a beautiful and exhilarating woman. She looked so beautiful and delicious. She was so round and curvy in all the right places. She could feel herself licking her lips in sexual desire.

If she weren't married to Bud she would be tempted to take her to some closet and ravage her. She definitely would be noticed by every single male in the ballroom and even the married ones would be looking her way.'

"You look very beautiful Loren."

Harm arrived at Mac's apartment. He took a deep breath before walking up the stairs to knock on her door. He heard her moving around inside before coming to the door to open it.

Mac was surprise to hear a knock at her door. Harm was never on time. She usually took that in account whenever she got ready. She finished putting on her shoes and made sure she had the right purse that matched her gown.

When Mac opened the door she saw Harm standing there in shock. She smiled before inviting him in. Harm had seen Mac many times before dress very nicely, but not like tonight. She looked absolutely beautiful, more so than he had ever seen before.

She was wearing a beautiful crimson red gown that hugged every single inch of her very curvaceous body. It was low cut in front allowing Harm to see the creamy white skin of her perfect chest.

The gown hugged her hips before caressing her long slender legs. He couldn't breathe. He could hear her saying something, but he didn't understand. He just followed her inside the door.

"You're looking good Sailor. You're even on time for once." greeted Mac.

"Thank you Mac. I don't think I have ever seen you look more beautiful than you do tonight." replied Harm in awe.

"Thank you Harm, I just bought this dress last week. Shall we get going, we don't want to be late. We don't want to keep the others waiting." smiled Mac. She felt pretty good now.

The effect she had on Harm had been better than she had expected. Even though she knew she was a beautiful woman, it was still nice to see how she could turn normal smooth talking men into bumbling idiots.

Twenty minutes later they met up with Bud and the Admiral. They hurried through the hallways to the ballroom where they found Sydney, Renee, Harriet, and Loren waiting for them.

They exchanged greetings before heading inside the ballroom. But before they did they heard a sound they hadn't heard in four months. It was the guttural English of Mic "Bugme" Brumby. To say everyone was shock was an understatement.

"Wait for me Luv." muttered Mic.

"What are you doing here Mic? I thought you were on a cruise in the Pacific." replied Mac.

What was she going to do now? Mic was the last person she wanted to see tonight. Why couldn't he had left well enough alone and stay in Australia? She hoped that he didn't make a scene.

"I reserved my commission Sarah. I've come here to be with my fiancee. I love you Sarah." mumbled Mic.

Everyone but Harm and the Admiral gushed over the sentimentality of Mic's professing of devotion to Mac. Harm and Mac exchanged glances before going into the ballroom. Somehow they would find a way to be together tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**On the Surface**_

rooster dawn

Pairing: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Surface warfare ball

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Mac return from an investigation involving Mikey Roberts. They get a surprise visit from Mic after they arrive at the ball.

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

Humor is the spice of life.

part three

2000 hours

Harm managed to find a way to sit next to Mac during dinner. While Mic was mumbling something about his adventures in Australia, Harm and Mac were sharing looks and touches under the table. They were the first ones to finish eating their dinner.

Mac as usual had a medium rare steak with a bake potato, peas, broccoli, and a green salad. Harm had a pasta salad with chicken, egg plant, corn, and a green salad. They both ate quickly, they weren't interested with whatever Mic had to say.

By the time Mic was half way through his dinner, Harm asked Mac if she would like to dance. Mac gracefully accepted and Harm led her to the floor where there were a few others dancing. They dance to a wide variety of music and songs. As they danced the night away they got closer and closer.

Mic, who had finally finished his dinner, began looking around for Mac. She had been gone for a while now. Where could she be? She couldn't still be dancing with Harm? She should be here with him. She belonged to him, not Rabb.

"Renee Luv, have you seen Sarah? She left here awhile ago. I don't think she has came back yet." mumbled Mic.

"Harm asked her to dance Mic." she replied before looking at her watch. "It must have been about an hour ago now."

"They're still dancing Renee. I have been watching them dance for the last half-hour. They look so beautiful together, like they were made for each other." chimed in Harriet.

"They do look like they're getting pretty cozy out there." added Loren smirking at the two idiots who thought they could come in between the Commander and Colonel.

She had been watching them for some time now. Plus she had done her research about them. Everyone she ever talked to told her how close they had been for years even when they were seeing other people. She figured if they got together, there would be one less female who had a chance to become the first JAG.

She figured Harm would be chosen before Mac. She also considered that sooner or later they would have children and that the Colonel would want to stay at home with them like a good little woman in a man's world.

Mic's face began to turn red with anger. He had given Rabb a fair chance for Sarah's heart, but he didn't want her. Now it was his turn to be with Sarah. Rabb needed to butt out and leave her alone. He began to get up from the table.

"Sit down Commander. Where do you think you're going?" ordered the Admiral. He knew Mic didn't stand a chance. He wanted to see how everything played out tonight.

"I'm going to dance with my fiancee. I have the right. I've flown ten thousands miles to be here with her. I gave up everything to be with her. I love her. Harm should be dancing with his girl, Renee, not with my Sarah." muttered Mic loudly and angrily.

"This isn't the time or place for any confrontation Mic. When they're done dancing with each other, you can ask the Colonel to dance with you.

Until then either sit down and shut up or ask Miss Peterson to dance. There're are plenty of beautiful young ladies available to go around." ordered the Admiral.

Mic muttered under his breath a few choice words before getting up and heading for the bar. He needed a few stiff drinks if he was going to get through tonight. Once again they were standing behind the Commander and Sarah. But he had worked too hard to give her up.

He had gotten her to accept his ring, abet the wrong hand. But now that he was here he would get her to move it over to the proper hand. It wouldn't take long. He knew her weaknesses. He knew how to push the right buttons. Piece of cake mate. Sarah would be his.

2230 hours

Mac was ready for a break and she was feeling a little parched. She didn't want to go back to the table because she would have to deal with Mic. Tonight had been going so well and she didn't want it to be spoiled. Except for seeing Mic, it had been wonderful.

"What's the matter Sarah?" asked Harm. She seemed to be in another world.

"I was just thinking. I need a break, but I don't want to go back to the table where the others are. I also need something to drink." replied Mac.

"I can take care of that. I'll escort you to one of the balconies. Then I'll go get us something to drink. We can sit and talk for awhile." smiled Harm as he led her away.

Ten minutes later Harm was back with the drinks. Mac had been standing at the railing taking in the beautiful warm spring night. Summer was just around the corner. She had decided this year she wanted to get away for a real vacation, not the grab a day here and there variety.

"I'm back Sarah." greeted Harm as he handed her a cold drink.

"Did anyone see you Harm?" asked Mac meaning Mic.

"I don't think so Sarah. We're on the other side of the ballroom from where they are." replied Harm. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't want to deal with Mic tonight. I don't want to explain to him why I have been dancing with you all night and not him. I don't want to listen to him complain that I should be spending more time with him.

I don't want to hear about how he gave up everything to be here with me.

I want tonight to be special. I want to be here with you." sighed Mac,

"Has it been special Sarah?" asked Harm as he drew in closer. He wanted to kiss her.

"It has been until now. I'm still waiting for that kiss you promised me." answered Mac as she gazed up into to his eyes and inched closer.

That was all the coaxing Harm needed as he leaned down and took her lips with his. He began the kiss gently, but soon moved on to a more passionate longing kiss.

2300 hours

Meanwhile back at the table Bud and Harriet had been having a good time. They had a night out with friends and could relax without worrying about baby AJ. For Harriet it was a time she could see her friends together. She had gone into the reserves last year after giving birth.

It wasn't often she could relax and have fun. She had been surprised to see Mic show up. Then again she thought everyone was. She had thought it was so romantic, to give up everything in your life to travel halfway around the world to be with the woman you love.

It sort of reminded her of Bud and her. They had met on the Seahawk, a world away. She had in return traveled back to Washington to be with him. They had a few problems at first, but with the help of some friends, they made it work. After seeing what Mic had done, she hoped it would work for him too.

But the only problem with that scenario it would destroy her fantasy of the Commander and Colonel being together and having a family like Bud and her. What a dilemma. She didn't know what to think.

She thought back to the Commander and the Colonel. They had left the table right after dinner and hadn't made it back. They had decided to do some dancing. They were so beautiful to watch. They made such an attractive couple. Both were tall and very good-looking.

Funny though, to her the Colonel was a very tall woman, but when she was with the Commander, she looked so small next to him. She sighed as she remembered how graceful they were. That wasn't something one could say about Bud and her, but they did have fun trying.

She began to wonder if the reason the Commander and the Colonel were still gone was that they loved to dance together or was it that they loved being together. They always seemed to have a good time no matter what the activity was.

But the real question now was, where were they? She hadn't seen either one of them in an hour. Were they still here or did they somehow slip out? But if they had slipped out, the Colonel would have forgotten her purse, highly unlikely so they must still be here.

The Admiral had had a good time once he had given his speech. He had danced with all the ladies present at his table except Mac. He had wanted at least one dance with her. He had known it wouldn't have been easy with Mic and the Commander fighting for her attention.

He had also had to pull rank on Mic. Even though Mic was normally a jolly good fellow, things always got tense when he was competing with Rabb. On one level he understood why Mic had chased after the Colonel. She was a very beautiful and desirable woman, but on the other hand one could see that she was in love with Rabb.

He kind of thought she always was. Why else would she offer to go to Russia to cover his six in search of his long decease father who had been shot down and reported MIA in 1969? Why else would she fight with him and hold her ground if she didn't care for the man?

Nope, Mic was a fool. That was all he could say about it. Hell they had arrived together in the Colonel's red corvette. Rabb had been driving it. Besides he knew the truth. They were engaged to be married this fall. Maybe that's why he had gotten involved and kept Mic centered.

Even Renee had had a good time. She had been a little upset that Harm hadn't danced with her. He had obviously forgotten about her. Then again he usually did when Mac was around. She had always thought that there was something between the two them that neither of them admitted to.

But the night hadn't been bad. There were many good looking men who had offered to dance with her. If Harm didn't want to spend time with her, it was his lost. She would make the best of it. Hell Mic wouldn't have been half-bad if he would just shut up and enjoyed himself.

"Where the bloody hell is she? What's that bloody Rabb doing? I'm her fiancee, she should be with me not her." he moaned

"Since when Brumby? Last I knew she was wearing your ring on her right hand. She told me it was a friendship ring." replied the Admiral.

"Doesn't matter which hand she's wearing it on, she belongs to me." slurred Mic.

"The Colonel doesn't belong to anyone Brumby. You can't expect to show up unannounced and have her drop everything to be with you. She obviously has made plans with Rabb tonight. Rabb picked her up and brought her here to the Surface Warfare Ball.

You need to suck it up Brumby and have fun without her tonight. There's always tomorrow to talk to her about your future plans." smiled the Admiral.

"I didn't travel ten thousand miles to go to bed by myself. I'm going to find her and bring her back here. It's time for her to recognize the sacrifice I've made." huffed Mic as he got up and walked away.

"Even I know you can't compete with whatever is between the two of them. They'll be back when they're ready." sighed Renee.

"I'm going to tell you something that no one else knows except for me Renee. Harm and Mac are engaged to be married. They're getting married in the fall. You just happened to come along while they were fighting. They made up today. I expect you to not say anything to anyone else Renee. I thought you had the right to know." replied the Admiral.

He didn't want to see her hurt, but he knew it would only be worse if she thought her relationship was going to move to the next level. It wasn't going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**On the Surface**_

rooster dawn

Pairing: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Surface warfare ball

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Mac return from an investigation involving Mikey Roberts. They get a surprise visit from Mic after they arrive at the ball.

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

Humor is the spice of life.

Author's note: thank you for letting me know about reposting chapter two. My computer was having a very bad day and didn't want to think too quickly.

I hope everyone was able to read chapter three today and get caught up.

part four

2330 hours

Harm and Mac returned to the ballroom. They shared a few more dances before deciding to call it a night. They wanted to slip out of ballroom and return to his place without anyone seeing them. Last thing they needed or wanted was a scene with Mic.

As they were moving back towards their table Harm noticed Mic getting up and walking over to the bar. Renee had been asked to dance by a tall Marine lieutenant. That left only the Admiral and Sydney still at the table. Bud and Harriet had left earlier to relieve their baby sitter.

"Come on Mac, almost everyone is gone. Mic and Renee are off doing something somewhere else. It's time to make our move." urged Harm.

"Okay Harm, I needed to get these shoes off my feet. They weren't made to do this much dancing." smiled a relieved Mac.

They arrived at the table to say goodnight. Mac leaned over to pick up her shawl and purse.

"Where have you two been Commander?" asked the Admiral.

"We've been dancing Sir." replied Harm.

"All night?" asked the Admiral, not buying his explanation.

"Most of the night Sir except for a refreshment break for twenty minutes." replied Harm.

"Don't you think you could have taken some time to socialize Commander? What about you Colonel? Mr. Brumby traveled ten thousands miles to see you." the Admiral asked, but he was really making a statement.

"I see these people everyday at work Sir. I don't get the opportunity to spend the night dancing with Mac very often." replied Harm.

"I don't recall asking him to come visit me Sir. I don't recall that he said anything about coming either." replied Mac.

"Well he's under the impression that you are his fiancee. That you belong to him. He thinks you should be spending time with him and not with the Commander." rebutted the Admiral.

"He has always been delusional Sir." smirked Harm.

"I don't know what to tell you Sir. Harm and I made plans for tonight. Everyone else must have assumed something that hadn't been confirmed. And if I'm not mistaken, Harm informed you on our flight back that we are engaged to be married this fall." replied Mac a little frustrated.

She didn't need this. This was exactly the reason they had avoided everyone all evening long. They wanted to be with each other not explaining to their friends why they wanted to be together.

"Yes he did Colonel, but that doesn't have anything to do with your conduct tonight. You both were expected to socialize with the group. You were also supposed to make the rounds and meet other important movers and shakers in DC.

But you both decided not to take advantage of the unique opportunity that was available to you tonight. Whether or not I understand why you avoided everyone tonight, it isn't acceptable behavior.

I don't want to see a repeat performance in the future. Have I made myself clear Commander, Colonel?" asked the Admiral after he finished reading them the riot act.

"Yes Sir." they both replied.

"I'll tell Mr. Brumby that you have left Colonel and that you will give him a call tomorrow." smiled the Admiral.

"Thank you Sir." replied Mac.

Harm and Mac proceeded to leave as quickly as possible. They didn't want to see anyone else tonight, least of all Mic.

They decided to go back to Mac's apartment first. She needed to change out of her gown and pack an overnight bag. Mac had originally wanted to go straight to Harm's apartment, but Harm reminded her he lived in a bad neighborhood.

It might not be a good idea to leave her corvette parked there over night. Besides it might throw Mic off the scent if he thought Mac was home, but sleeping when he knocked on her door.

He might not think about going to Harm's apartment. Then again did he even know where Harm lived. He could talk to Renee, but why would she help him. Then again would Renee show up at his apartment?

Harm and Mac got into Harm's Lexus and went to his place. Twenty minutes later they arrived. They quickly went inside to begin a night of passionate lovemaking. They wanted to forget about everybody and everything.

2400 hours

Mic had a few more beers before he arrived back at the table. The Admiral and Sydney were getting ready to leave. Renee had already left with a young lieutenant she had been dancing with.

She knew it was all over with Harm so why not have some fun with a young stud before she left to go back to Hollywood. She was disappointed that it hadn't worked out with Harm. He was someone special whom she could be herself with.

"I see that you're back alone." smiled the Admiral.

"I needed another drink while I looked for Sarah and Rabb. I didn't see them anywhere. It's like they vanished." mumbled a drunk Mic.

"That's because they left a half-hour ago Mic. They came back to the table shortly after you went looking for them. They said their goodbyes and left." explained the Admiral.

"Gone! How can she be gone! I traveled ten thousands miles to see her, to be with her, to love her. How can she be gone?" slurred Mic loudly.

"From what I understand Mic ole man, you didn't let her know you were coming so she made other plans for tonight." smirked the Admiral.

"I wanted to surprise her. I love her." mumbled Mic.

"You should know better Mic. You should never try to surprise a Marine. You got a place to stay tonight?" asked the Admiral.

"No Sir, I was hoping to spend the night with Sarah, but she left without me." mumbled Mic.

"You can stay with me tonight Mic. I have to drive Sydney home first." replied the Admiral.


	5. Chapter 5

_**On the Surface**_

rooster dawn

Pairing: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Surface warfare ball

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Mac return from an investigation involving Mikey Roberts. They get a surprise visit from Mic after they arrive at the ball.

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

Humor is the spice of life.

Author's note: thank you for letting me know about reposting chapter two. My computer was having a very bad day and didn't want to think too quickly.

I hope everyone was able to read chapter three today and get caught up.

part five

0900 hours

13 May 2000

Harm's apartment

The next morning Mac was awakened by the ringing of a telephone. She looked around the bedroom to find the source of the irritation, but couldn't find it. It wasn't Harm's phone that was residing on the night table by the bed.

She groaned as she got up and grabbed a robe from the end of the bed. She felt the chill in the air. It must be one of their cell phones. Who in the hell would be calling this early on a Saturday morning?

Don't they have a life? They sure as hell are persistent. She walked into the living area and stopped to listen. The ringing was coming from her purse.

Damm! She thought. I knew I forgot to do something last night. I should have turned the cell phone to voice mail. She pulled the cell phone out of her purse to answer it. On the fifteenth ring she answered her cell phone.

"Hello!"

"Don't you answer the phone Colonel?" a voice on the other end asked.

"Who is this? Don't you realize how early it is?" she replied sounding annoyed.

"It's 0900 hours Colonel. You shouldn't be in bed this late." the voice on the other end replied.

"It's Saturday morning, the only day of the week I get to sleep in. Who is this?" asked Mac getting more irritated.

"It's the Admiral, Colonel. In case you have forgotten, you are supposed to talk with Mr. Brumby today. He's here at my place." replied the Admiral.

"Aren't you the lucky one Sir. I did say I would call him Sir, but I didn't say anything about talking to him." Mac informed him.

"Colonel, the man traveled over ten thousand miles to see you. You owe the man the courtesy of talking to him. He needs to hear the truth about you and the Commander from you." argued the Admiral.

"I can't talk to him today anyway Sir, Harm and I have made plans for today that we made a month ago that we can't cancel. Besides I doubt he'll wake up before 1500 hours this afternoon at the earliest Sir." replied Mac.

"Colonel!" he bellowed.

"I'm not going to change my plans, my life just because he decided to show up. Tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow at 1300 hours at Beltway Burgers, Sir. It's the best I can do." Mac conceded.

"Okay Colonel, I'll tell him. Have fun Colonel." sighed the Admiral.

At that moment she felt two arms encircle her waist. Then a head dropping to rest on her shoulder after a few kisses caressed her neck. She almost had the urge for a split second to bolt, but realized that it was Harm standing behind her.

"Sorry I woke you up Harm." she offered.

"You didn't Mac, the phone did. I was hoping whoever was calling would hang up. Who was it anyway?" he asked curiously.

"It was the Admiral." she replied.

"What did he want? He doesn't want you for a case? You aren't going away?" he asked her as he began to kiss her tenderly up and down her neck again.

Mac sighed with contentment. She could get used to this.

"No Harm, unless you consider dealing with Mic a case." she replied as she turned in his arms.

"Yeah, a case of aggravation. I hope you told him no." he pleaded with his eyes. He really wanted to enjoy this weekend. They had planned on going sailing today on the lake at the Academy.

"I told him I couldn't see Mic today. I told him we had plans. Mic will have to find some other way to occupy his time. He'll have to wait until tomorrow if he wants to see me." she replied as she pulled his head down for a kiss.

1500 hours

Admiral's house

As Mac had predicted, Mic didn't awake from his stupor until after 1500 hours. He didn't know where he was. The bed was really soft. Everything in the room was pink. The covers had a scent he couldn't quite place, but it definitely was female.

Could it be he was in Nirvana? Had he finally succeeded in reaching Sarah MacKenzie's bedroom. Even though he tried for months before he left, he was never able to make the final journey to such sacred grounds.

In fact it wasn't until the night before he left that he even reached first base with her. She had finally allowed him to kiss her. It gave him hope or at least he thought so before they recalled his ass to Australia.

But then another thought occurred to him that Sarah was a Marine. Even though she liked the frilly girly stuff, she wouldn't sleep in a room that was completely pink. It would be feminine and soft true, but also very tasteful.

She was an adult who would want something a man would feel comfortable sleeping in. He sighed with the realization that he couldn't be in Sarah's bed. He began to wonder whose bed he was in.

He hoped it wasn't Renee. Blimey, she was a piece of work. It wasn't that she was bad looking, yeah right. You would need a few beers in you to numb all feelings before you got too close.

He stumbled out of bed and put his clothes on. He smelled coffee brewing. He followed the aroma until he was in the kitchen where he saw the Admiral sitting there reading the newspaper.

"About damm time you woke up Brumby, I thought you were going to sleep the day away. Help yourself to a cup of coffee." bellowed the Admiral.

"What time is it Sir?" he asked as he poured a cup.

He drank it downed quickly before pouring himself another cup. He moved over to the table to sit down. He could feel his head pounding a little. His legs weren't working too well yet. He realized he had drunk too much last night.

"1530 hours Mic. You must have really tied one on last night." smirked the Admiral shaking his head.

"What am I doing here Sir?" he asked. He didn't think the Admiral liked him that much especially since he was a threat to take Sarah away from Jag.

"You told me last night you hadn't had time to find a place to stay before you arrived at the Surface Warfare Ball last night. It was getting pretty late and I didn't want to look for a place to dump your sorry ass.

So I brought you back here after I dropped Sydney off at her place. I was expecting to get lucky last night Brumby." replied the Admiral.

"Where's Sarah? I remember her leaving the table after dinner to dance with Rabb, I didn't see her the rest of the night." he moaned.

"She told me she had plans today. She said she would talk to you tomorrow. She said if you want to talk with her, you are to meet her at Beltway Burger at 1300 hours tomorrow." answered the Admiral.

"Plans! What kind of plans would she have? She should have canceled them. I'm her fiancee. She should be here with me. We should be the ones making plans." pouted Mic.

"From what I understand Mic, she's not your fiancee. As for her not being here for you, well you should have let her know you were coming." argued the Admiral.

"I wanted to surprise her." he moaned.

"Marines don't like surprises Mic. It's not good for their general well being." smirked the Admiral.

"Surprises for a marine meant someone usually got hurt. Careful planning was a necessity to make sure the mission was a success."

1900 hours

Olive Garden

Annapolis

Shortly after the Admiral called, Harm and Mac decided to leave. They didn't want any more unexpected calls from anyone, especially Mic. They were going to do some sailing at the Naval Academy.

Harm had called and arranged to sail a two man schooner. Mac packed a lunch to eat. On the way they stopped for coffee and bagels. No way was Mac going to wait until early afternoon for her first meal of the day.

They sailed for a few hours before finding a small island out in the middle of the lake to eat their lunch. Mac was all smiles. It didn't matter what they were doing as long as they were doing it together.

Harm always found a way to make it interesting and fun. He would make a great father some day. She hoped that they would have many children. She liked the idea of raising a family with Harm.

After lunch they spent the rest of the day sailing before going out to dinner. They clean up before leaving. Mac felt like eating Italian so they went to the Olive Garden.

"Thank you Harm for such a wonderful day. I couldn't have wish for a more enjoyable activity and better company." sighed Mac in contentment.

"My pleasure Mac. I hope we do many things together in the future. There's no one I enjoy spending time with more than you. I can't wait until the day we get married." Harm replied happily.

"What do you want to do tomorrow morning? I have to talk to Mic at 1300 hours." she asked.

"Do you want me to go with you Sarah? You know how difficult he can be. He doesn't take NO for an answer very well." he asked as he took her hand.

"No Harm, it will be alright. He's really not that bad. He didn't have a happy childhood. He just tries too hard to be like." Mac replied sullenly.

"Okay Mac, if you think that's best. If you want, we can go to the morning service here tomorrow. Afterwards we can talk to Captain Johnson about our wedding plans." smiled Harm.

"I like that idea Harm. I love you." cooed Mac.

"I love you too Sarah." replied Harm before kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**On the Surface**_

rooster dawn

Pairing: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Surface warfare ball

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Mac return from an investigation involving Mikey Roberts. They get a surprise visit from Mic after they arrive at the ball.

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

Humor is the spice of life.

Author's note: thank you for letting me know about reposting chapter two. My computer was having a very bad day and didn't want to think too quickly.

I hope everyone was able to read chapter three today and get caught up.

part six

1100 hours

Annapolis

The next morning Harm and Mac went to the chapel for the early morning service. After the service they went into Captain Johnson's office to talk to him about their plans.

He checked his calendar to see what was happening in September. He saw that Harm and Mac were scheduled to be married in the chapel in September. He smiled with satisfaction.

He informed them that he expected to see him for pre marriage counseling that was required of all military personnel. They agreed to call and make the appointments after they returned to Washington. They needed to check their schedules first.

They enjoyed an early lunch before driving back to the city. Harm was apprehensive about letting Mac talk to Bugme alone. The last time he did, she came back with Bugme's ring.

"It will be alright Harm. We'll be in a public place. I'm sure he will be disappointed. He might even try to argue with me about my decision, but he won't get violent. He will accepted my decision even if it's with reservation." said Mac trying to reassure Harm.

"I just don't like you being alone with him Mac. He's nothing if not persistent. He'll go after you until he wears you down. He doesn't accept no for an answer." argued Harm.

"He doesn't have a choice Harm. I love you. We've made our plans. He'll have to accept it." smiled Mac.

1300 hours

Beltway Burgers

Mic had arrived early at Beltway Burgers. He had so much he wanted to say to Mac. He loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He wanted her to be his wife. He would do anything to make that happen.

He figured that his best plan would be to get her to marry him as soon as possible. He would spend a sufficient amount of time here in the States before making the move back to Australia.

It was only right. He postponed his career to come to the states to make her his wife. She owed him the same courtesy. She would be his wife. She would look good on his arm at social events. She should stay home taking care of the little ones.

He needed to remove the possibility of Rabb being in her life, their lives. Rabb was the only one who could ruin his life, his life together with Sarah MacKenzie.

He ordered a Beltway Burger, a plate of fries, and a cold beer. He was almost done eating when he saw his Sarah walking into the restaurant. She walked over to the counter.

He was surprised to see that she only got a large soft drink. He got up to offer her a chair when she arrived at his table.

"Thank you Mic, I'm sorry I'm a few minutes late. I've been out of town this weekend and I've just got back." greeted Mac.

"Where have you been Sarah? I reserved my commission. I gave up everything I love to come here to be with you. I traveled over ten thousands miles to be here with you." whined Mic.

"I don't recall you saying anything about coming for a visit Mic." replied Mac.

"I wanted to surprise you Sarah. I love you." wailed Mic.

"I don't like surprises Mic. It usually means something has gone wrong. The last time it happen was when I went flying with Harm in Russia. We were shot down.

Another time we were flying in his biplane. It developed a leak in the gas line and we had to land. I got shot in the leg. I hate it when things go wrong. They usually do when someone tries to surprise me." replied Mac.

Mic began to sulk. This conversation wasn't going as planned. She had already mentioned Rabb's name twice. He wondered why she always remained fixated with a man who would never love her the way she deserved to be love, the way he loved her.

"I asked you four months ago will you marry me? You put the ring on your right hand saying you had to think about it. I've waited long enough for you to answer me Sarah. The only way I know how to convince you to say yes Sarah, was to come here to you.

I wanted to show you how much I love you Sarah. I reserved my commission. I gave up my family and friends because I love you more than everything. I moved here you show you that I don't want to change who you are, a marine lawyer.

Whose life is here with all your friends, who you consider your family. I love you Sarah MacKenzie with all my heart and soul. You're all I ever wanted or need. Please Sarah, say yes and become my wife." pleaded Mic as he got down on one knee.

Mac looked around the restaurant. As Mic's plead had gone on his voice has risen higher. Everyone who was in the restaurant had heard his pleading and the question. They had all saw him get down on one knee. They all watched with great anticipation.

Mac sighed. She had thought it would be easier to let Mic down and explain to him in a neutral environment that she didn't love him. That she was going to marry Harm in a few months.

But this emotional appeal in front of so many people was going make what she had done very hard and very cruel to Mic. She needed to regain the upper hand quickly. She didn't want to embarrass him, but she didn't want to be cruel either.

"Mic, get up off the floor. Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, but not expecting an answer.

"I love you Sarah." he mumbled.

"Mic, I told you in Australia that it would never work for us." she continued.

"But you took my ring. You said maybe." he rebutted.

"Mic, you weren't listening to me back then. I said no, but you decided to put the ring on my finger anyway." she replied.

Everyone in the restaurant could see that it wasn't going well for the man from down under. For every argument he gave, she shot it down. His dingy was sinking fast. Was he even aware what they all thought? Looks like he was going to go down with the dingy.

"Mic, I know you thought that night was a chance to court me one last time. That you would romance me, dine me, and even ask me to marry you. You probably thought that I had chosen you over Harm, but that wasn't the case Mic.

I only went out with you that night to say goodbye to a good friend, not to marry you. I only took the ring because I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I'm sorry Mic, but I can't marry you." she explained.

"That's not true Sarah, you said you love me." he whined.

They all looked on feeling sorry for the fool of a man. Why was he prolonging the agony? She obviously must be in love with this Harm person. "Walk away Man, walk away." they all whispered.

"Mic, when Harm returned from flying, he told me how much he missed me. When we went out to the Patrick Henry to try the XMAN, Harm and I talked. We talked about getting together when he returned.

He asked me to marry him when he did return. I said yes. When we were in Australia I asked him if we could get married there, it was so beautiful. But he didn't want to, he wasn't quite ready to get married then.

He also was afraid of what the Admiral would say after the fight you two had when you both broke Bud's jaw.

Mic, Harm and I are getting married in a few months. It's already been scheduled. We talked with the chaplain this morning to firm up our wedding plans. It's a done deal Mic." she further explained.

"But Sarah!" he whined.

"Mic, you know I love Harm. I have since the day he jumped onto a helicopter while it was taking off to save my life. He risked his life to save my uncle and me. We were over a thousand feet in the air.

I couldn't love anyone else like I love Harm. I'm sorry Mic, but it's time to say goodbye. You're a good friend and I'm going to miss you." she concluded hoping he understood.

She took his ring out of her purse and handed it back to him. Mic looked at the ring and then her. He knew it was over. He got up slowly and walked out of the restaurant.

"Bye Sarah, I hope Harm will make you as happy as you deserve. You're special Sarah. I'm going to miss you."

Everyone in the restaurant watched Mic walk out of the restaurant. They were all sad to see someone bare their heart and soul only to be shot down. They all sighed with disappointment.

Then they began to wonder why was she still sitting there. Hadn't she done enough already? What was she waiting for? They didn't have to wait long. A man came over to Mac table with a double cheeseburger with bacon and fries. They recognized him as the owner, Jim Smith.

"Thought you might be hungry Colonel. I'm glad you put that Aussie sailor in his place. Never did like that boy. Don't like anyone that butchers the English language like he does." smiled Jim.

"Thank you Jim. I think I've worked up an appetite. It's not easy arguing with a mule." she smiled.

"Ain't that the truth. Where's your sailor?" he asked with a smile.

"Not sure at the moment. I told him I needed to dismiss Mic by myself. He honored my request." she replied.

"Enjoy yourself Colonel, it's on the house. It's not often we get such nice entertainment in here." he smiled.

Ten minutes later Harm walked in. He looked around and saw her eating her cheeseburger. He shook his head and smiled before walking over to her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss before sitting down.

"I was wondering what was keeping you. I thought I fed you before you came in here." he smiled.

Those who were still left began to understand now why she dumped the other guy. He didn't measure up to this man. He was very tall and good looking. And that smile, WOW! It lit up the room. And then they saw it.

She returned a smile that was equally radiant. They made such a beautiful couple. It was like they were in the presence of two movie stars, watching a quiet romantic interlude.

"You did, but I worked up an appetite convincing Mic that it was over." she replied with another brilliant smile.

"You ready to go home?" he asked as he got up. He noticed she had finished eating.

"Yes." she replied as she stood up.

He took her in his arms and gave her a loving kiss. Harm was surprised to hear "Oh ... !" when they finished.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I guess they were probably wondering why I said NO to Mic when he tried to propose again. Now they know why, I have you." she smiled as they shared another hug and kiss.

They left to a standing ovation.

**__**

THE END


End file.
